Elven Wars
by WeirdRandomHyperTwilightFREAK
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are the three princesses of the elves. When thir Mother tells them she has picked out a man for each of them too marry they run into the forest. Than they meet the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are elves who are very bright and outgoing and are princesses of the elves. When their Mother decides they need too finally wed they run from home. They meet the Cullens who ask them too stay. They fall in love with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, but their Mother is sending search parties out. Will they stay? Or leave?**

**Disclaimer: I own Zip, Notta, NOTHING! :(**

**Name**: Órelindë Carnesîr

Nickname: Rose

Species: Elven

Powers: Controls Weather & Magic

Partner: NA

Personality: Free spirited & Caring Preppy

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Exploring, shopping

Lives: With her clan in Southern Columbia

Age: 21 (looks 17)

Hair: Blonde, long

Height: 5'7

Eyes: Blue

**Name**: Tári Carnesîr

Nickname: Alice

Species: Elven

Powers: Preminitions & Magic

Partner: NA

Personality: Free spirited & Caring hyper

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Exploring, shopping

Lives: With her clan in Southern Columbia

Age: 20 (looks 16)

Hair: Black, short, in neat spikes

Height: 4'11 and a half

Eyes: Green

**Name**: Aredhel Carnesîr

Nickname: Bella

Species: Elven

Powers: Controls Elements & Magic

Partner: NA

Personality: Free spirited & Caring

Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Drawing, Exploring

Lives: With her clan in Southern Columbia

Age: 19 (looks 15)

Hair: Brown w/ white highlights, long, wavy

Height: 5'4

Eyes: Turquoise

**Bella POV!**

I was woken up by freezing cold water and my two sisters standing over me laughing. My entire bed and body was soaked!

"Guys! What is your problem? I just want too sleep!" I stood and began the task of manipulating the water of my bed then went too change out of my wet clothes.

"Hey Bella!" Rosalie called

"We have too meet with Mom about something _really _important! So put on this-" She pointed too something on my dressor. "and let's go!"

"Fine, fine! I'm coming!" I shoved them out the door and turned too see what they picked out for me. It was a faded red dress that went too the tips of my bare feet, with a skirt that swirled as I moved, elbow sleeves, and a v-neck. I gathered my hair too the side in a low ponytail, my bangs swept too the side and my crown sat lightly on my head. I ran as fast as I could down the hall , though the stupid dress slowed me down, and entered as quietly.

Mother sat in her throne the picture of beauty.

"Sorry I'm late Mother. Can't run as fast dressed like this." She nodded and I went too sit with Rose and Alice.

"Now girls as you know, I'm growing older, and so have you. I shall move on too the Isle of Happiness soon. And before that happens I must have you wed, or at the very least betrothed." I looked at our Mother as I processed her words. Betrothed. Me?

"Mother, no! I'm old enough, but Aredhel and Tári are so young! They deserve too have some time! Why I could help them choose when they're older!"

"No Órelindë! I think they are old enough! And so they are! Now I'd like you all too meet the men you will wed." And with that around 3 men came in. One was tall, with red hair and a golden crown. Then next short and fat. The final was tall, nearly 7 foot, with black hair and dark skin **(guess who and I'll give you a cake!)**. They each stepped forward. The tan one took my hand.

"Milady." And kissed it. I pulled it out and ran out of the room, I could hear Al and Rose following me. I ran into my room and put on a pair of black pants, a light brown t-shirt which ended at my belly button, a belt which held a sall dagger and some wishing dust, and pulled my hair out of the ponytail letting it fly free around me, sliding on my dark brown wool cloak and pulling the hood up. Then I ran too the kitchen and filled a bag with enough food, and water for a few months. Then headed back too our rooms, took my bow and put the bundle of arrows on my back and stepped too where Alice and Rose stood dressed similarly too me.

"Let's go." And with that we left all we'd ever known and loved.

**Alice's POV!**

I would get married but Bells was way too young! I wouldn't let it happen! When the men came forward and took our hands too kiss she ran, I looked too Rose who nodded and we followed. She was packing stuff changing into a dress she usually wore when we went exploring. We were running.

I went too my closet and took out a pair off dark brown pants, a dark maroon tank top that ended at my belly button, my brown wol cloak, a black belt which my knife was tucked into, and my backpack which I put some sleeping things and hygine stuff in. I walked out and was ready too leave my home forever.

**Rosalie's POV!**

My sisters were NOT going too get married especially too those boys Moter tried too call men. I went too my closet and put on a pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt that went too my belly button and sleves that were made with the material criss crossing over my pale skin, my warm wool cloak over it, a belt that held mt sheathed dagger, and a small backpack filed with jewels, books, and paper so Bella's drawings. We could make our own instruments... Then I left my home forever unknowing what would happen next.

* * *

**So wat do u think???? TELL ME!! U wanna know how click that green button! RIGHT HERE**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**THANKS!!! **

**SARA!!!**


	2. NOT AN UPDATE! AN! PLEASE READ!

_**This is not an update!!!**_

**_I just found out that the man who invented the Hokety-Pokey AND Micheal Jackson have died!!_**

**_This is very sad, as I happened too like the Hokey-Pokey and 'Thriller' by: Micheal Jackson. These men will be sorely missed. Please have a moment of silence for the two lives who have left this world. _**

**_Thank you. I'll be updating soon! Thanks!_**

**_Sara (AKA Kit-Kat!)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here it is! I only got a few reviews 4 this 1 but OH WELL!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for this computer! Tis mine! Well strike that it's my  
Mom's :( I do own a straightner!! Which I use frequently!!! :P**

**Also, I'd like 2 dedicate this chapter too all my reviewers!! But specifically ZOMBIEHOBO!!!! She is my awesomely, amzing, buddy!!!! PLZ, PLZ, PLZ read her story Princess in the Moonlight!! It is soooooooooo amazing!!! B warned of the cheese fries and avacadoes!!! Rofl!! Right Gin?? Hehe!! Sorry on with the story!!!!! **

_Translations are next to the sentence in this kind of typin_

_**Thoughts**_

**

* * *

**

**Carlisle's POV!**

I was in the middle of draining a large deer when I smelled something. Blood.

_**Edward we need too get Jasper before he attacks the human that's near here!**_ I took off towards where I smelled the blood and went too protect them. There they stood, three young women completely at ease laughing and singing until one of them heard me and turned a loading a bow she had on her back with an arrow that began too glow as she muttered strange words too herself. The taller one stood up slowly and went too her flanks unsheathing a dagger that also began too glow, while the shorter one approached me.

"Hello, I'm Alice! Excuse my sister's they don't trust very well. What's your name? Are you a vampire? You drink from animals right? That's cool! We're vegetarians too! Well not the vampire vegetarian but we don't eat meat!" She was very hyper. The tall one stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse my sister. She's... Well we like too say she's just being Alice. I'm Rosalie." She held out her hand which I took.

"Carlisle Cullen. May I ask who you are?" I looked towards the brunette who still held the arrow up. Rosalie and Alice looked back her.

"Fine." She sighed and held out her hand. "I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella. We are here because of our own reasons, which we would like too keep too ourselves. And don't try too get your son too read our minds. It WON'T work." How did she know about Edward's ability?

"How did you-" She laughed.

"I've studied you Carlisle Cullen. You, and you're family." I stared bluntly at her. Rosalie smiled.

"I'm sorry for her rude behavior. She was the only one trained in fighting. Alice and I chose to sew and other things while Bella, well Bella was out shooting target's in the middle of the night, or working with her power's, or studying, or reading. She was pretty much the prince. If our people were too go to war, she would lead them." She turned too her sister and began to speak in another language.

"lle en' ho ye? _(What do you know of him?)_" Rosalie asked.

"Ye manma, nan' ere' yulna agar. (_He's a vampire, but only drinks animal blood)_" Bella replied.

"ro ye nosse ma? (_Does he have a family?)_" Alice piped up Bella looked at me.

"Nelde lan, ar' em a'ia. Ye ana ar. (Two sons and a wife. He created the boys though.)" The three laughed

"amamn 'er! _(I want one!)_" Alice and Rose yelled. Bella shook her head.

"N'uma. _(No.)"_ Both frowned at Bella's words.

"Ne- _(but-)"_

"N'uma._ (No)"_

"Would you like to meet my family?" I asked all three turned to look at me.

"Yes! That would be lovely! Where do you live?" Rosalie said before Bella could interupt.

"Down farther south." **_Edward get Emmett and Jasper home and tell Esme we're to have guests. _**"Would you like me to carry you?" They eyed each other than burst into laughter.

"Just run" Rose started.

"As fast as you want." Bella laughed.

"We'll follow!" Alice finished.

"Alright..." I started running and looked behind me. There they were, running, fast. They could pry beat me if they wanted too. Even Edward. What were these girls?

* * *

**So... Wat do ya think?????? Good? Sucked so hard u want 2 beat me with a bat??? (Plz don't!!) REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Horse says hi!!! (Rofl!!! Gin u seen him lately?!?!?!?!) And so do Messie and Snuggles!! (My dogs!!)**

**Sara**


	4. Author's note! Plz read! Very important!

**Hello, 2 all my awesome readers and reviewer's!! **

**I am sorry 2 say that at 5:00 my time (I live in Colorado in the USA!) I will not be able 2 update 4 who knows how long! D: **

**We don't have much money 2 pay bills and such and we've finally met the deadline.**

**I'M VERY sorry about this!! **

**Idk for how long this'll b going on!! **

**I'll try 2 update my stories 2day, but it will b INSANLEY SHORT chapter's! I might not even post them! D:**

**Again I'm really sorry! D:**

**Love you all!**

**Sara**


	5. need a Betta! Not a fish tho!

**Hey! I know you all hate these author's notes but this is important!! :D **

**I NEED A BETA!! :D **

**I just tried looking 4 1, and let me tell u... IT WAS FUCKING HELL!! D: I've read like 30 of these things and found nothin****!! D:**

**I have some specifics tho...**

**-You have 2 be very bubbly, fun, and exciting!! I want someone who'll help my stories along and enjoy it! :D Almost like a co-writer! :D But not ya know?!**

**-You have 2 be patient! Writer's block is a bitch who visits me WAY 2 often!**

**-You should b good with grammar, punctuation, and word choice**

**-You should b okay with my tainted tongue!! :D**

**-YOU MUST LOVE AND B OBSESSED WITH TWILIGHT!! :D THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I WRITE ABOUT ON THIS SITE!! (I DO WORK ON OTHER PIECES THO!)**

**If u (or someone u know) sounds like they fit the job... GREAT! PM or review me!!!! :D**

**Also, tell me which story u want 2 help me with!! :D **

**Another detail... I've sortta lost inspiration 4 97 Years Later, and thinking of getting a co-writer 2 help me with some of it. Or (if u want) send me in a chapter u wrote urself! :D And I can include it! You will get the credit 4 it! But Pm it so it's a surprise 4 everyone else! :D If not I may go so far as 2 put it up 4 adoption! Tell me wat u think! Whether or not u like and stuff... **

**Thanks! Luvs yall!!**

***Sara***


End file.
